When an application program loads data, a typical displaying method is displaying the data in a list form. A list typically contains a plurality of list items arranged in order along a longitudinal direction or a transverse direction, and each of the list items corresponds to a set of list data.
A user may browse list data corresponding to each of the list items in the order of the list items by scrolling the list. When the application program prompts the user that there is new list data, the user may scroll the list to the top or the bottom of the list. Then, an updating list item corresponding to list data for updating the list may be displayed before the first list item or after the last list item in the list. For instance, microblogs are generally displayed as a list, with each microblog corresponding to a list item. If the user wants to refresh the micro-blogs displayed on a touch-screen device, the user typically needs to scroll down the list to the first list item at the top of the list, and further draw down the list to trigger updating the list. Then an updating list item corresponding to a new microblog may be displayed before the first list item in the list.